Un austriaco muy mágico
by Blanquines
Summary: Alexander no ha tenido unos estudios normales y ni una vida normal por la sencilla razón de que es mago y no es simplemente mago, es un mago extraordinario.


**Disclaimer: **_**Esta historia participa en el reto "Más allá del Reino Unido" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

**El universo es de J.K. Rowling pero estos personajes y la escuela son míos y de nadie más, al menos de momento.**

* * *

**I**

Annelise hablaba por teléfono con su suegra, le preocupaba su hijo y no sabía qué hacer.

Alexander solo tenía cinco años y la magia accidental que provocaba no daba la sensación de que lo fuese si no que la hacía a propósito.

Hace unas horas le había sorprendido en el salón con un libro de magia avanzada abierto sobre el sofá y un peluche a medio transformar a su lado, rascándose la cabeza mirando atentamente un hechizo del libro. ¿Cómo narices había cogido su libro de magia de la estantería del salón? ¡Si lo tenía guardado en la balda de arriba!

– Creo que es precoz, no es normal que un niño de cinco años haga eso ¡y aún menos sin varita!

– No recuerdo ningún niño de la familia que haya hecho nada parecido. En mi opinión deberías hablar con el mago del pueblo que dé las clases de preparación mágica, seguramente sepa más de estos temas que yo– dejó de hablar unos instantes, como si estuviese meditando. – Además creo que Alexander no es solo precoz con la magia, recuerda que te pidió que le enseñases a leer solo con cuatro años y en poco más de tres meses leía perfectamente.

– Tienes razón, como siempre– oyó un ruido parecido al de un cristal romperse y ya que vivía con dos pequeños magos supuso que sería magia accidental. – Te dejo, que los niños han roto algo. Gracias por el consejo, como siempre.

– No es nada, hija. Recuerda que el domingo estáis invitados a comer a casa por el cumpleaños de tu pequeña Anne, así no tendrás que cocinar tú.

– Hasta el domingo y gracias por eso también.

Annelise suspiró, su suegra siempre era de ayuda con cualquier cosa que implicase a sus mágicos hijos de los que ella no tenía ni idea ya que era maga de primera generación.

Fue lo más rápido que pudo al salón, donde estaban sus hijos bajo el teórico cuidado de su padre, quien se había quedado dormido delante de la chimenea y era totalmente ajeno al ruido que montaban sus hijos.

Buscó a sus hijos con la mirada y se encontró con que Alexander estaba levitando y que había roto un jarrón con un escape de magia, lo que ya no sabía era si había sido debido a magia accidental o no, mientras revoloteaba por toda la habitación y su hermana le miraba encantada sentada en un sillón. Hizo que el niño dejase de volar a su alrededor terminando el hechizo echando mano de su varita y arregló el jarrón con un simple _reparo_ mientras cogía el teléfono para buscar el número del mago profesor del pueblo en la agenda. Tenía que hablar con él y lo tenía que hacer ya.

**II**

Alexander fue a recoger su examen de iniciación a la magia en cuanto oyó su nombre. Con pasos cortos y rápidos volvió a su pupitre con el papel en las manos. Sonrió ampliamente al ver que había sacado un sobresaliente.

Su compañero de mesa refunfuñó. Desde que Alexander había entrado en la escuela tres meses atrás no había logrado superar a ese maldito enano en nada pese a sacarle tres años de edad y una cabeza. Una maliciosa idea cruzó su mente. Ya lo había hecho varias veces pero ¿por qué no otra más? Al fin y al cabo era pequeño y siempre reaccionaba igual, llorando.

Cuando Annelise llegó a la escuela con el propósito de recoger a su hijo se lo encontró llorando en clase, solo porque el resto de niños ya habían salido. Alexander logró explicarla entre sollozos que le habían escondido la mochila. Annelise sacó la varita con cara de circunstancias, no era la primera vez que le hacían esto y tenía que tomar medidas, es más, iba a hacer algo que llevaba un tiempo pensando si hacer o no. Buscó con la mirada la mochila y la encontró encima de una estantería fuera de la visión de Alexander.

– _Accio mochila_.

Annelise se sorprendió un poco al ver que el hechizo funcionaba, cosa que no siempre hacía ya que no hacía efecto sobre objetos con hechizos de protección o inhibidores, pero al fin y al cabo se las veía con magos de ocho años, no con magos de alto standing.

En cuanto el niño vio que su pequeña mochila volaba hacia su madre dejó de llorar poco a poco y se la puso en cuanto ella se la tendió.

– ¿Nos vamos ya a casa? – se secó torpemente las lágrimas.

– Aún no, cariño. Primero quiero hablar con tu profesor, ¿sabes dónde está?

– En su despacho, siempre está ahí cuando los niños nos vamos– asió la mano de su madre y ambos fueron hacia allí.

Annelise llamó a la puerta dando dos golpes con los nudillos en ella. Cuando una voz amortiguada por las paredes le indicó que podía pasar dejó a Alexander en una silla que había al lado de la puerta dibujando, no quería que entrase con ella, cosa que hizo sin titubear las más mínimo muy decidida de lo que iba a hacer.

– Voy a sacar a mi hijo de la escuela– lo soltó a bocajarro en cuanto se sentó en frete del escritorio tras el que estaba el profesor de su hijo. – Mi marido y lo le vamos a educar en casa desde ahora.

– ¿Está usted segura? Puede que no sea bueno para las relaciones personales del chico.

– Claro que estoy segura. En los tres meses que lleva aquí mi hijo lo único que ha logrado es que los demás niños se metan con él por ser más pequeño y más listo que ellos, sin que usted hiciese nada para evitarlo pese que hablé con usted sobre ello varias veces– en cuanto dijo todo esto se levantó sin esperar a que el mago intentase justificarse. – Piense que esto es culpa suya por no saber tratar adecuadamente los problemas que surgen entre los alumnos de su clase– salió cerrando la puerta sin demasiada delicadeza, dejando al profesor con un poema por cara.

Cuando ya estaban andando hacia casa Annelise le dio la noticia a Alexander.

– A partir de mañana estudiarás en casa.

– ¿Tú me enseñarás? ¿Cómo cuando aprendí a leer?

– Claro que sí.

– ¿Y podré jugar con Anne todos los días como antes?

Annelise sonrió. Alexander había entrado en modo niño preguntón y para lograr que se callase solo podía hacer una cosa: contestarle a todo con infinita paciencia e intentar no desesperarse, cosa que hizo hasta que llegaron a casa.

**III**

– ¡Mamáaaaa! ¿Dónde está mi caldero?

Alexander corría por toda la casa buscando su caldero nuevo, ya que tenía que hacer el equipaje porque al día siguiente se iba al Internado Wienerwald para comenzar su educación mágica media y no podía irse sin él.

– ¡Está en la cocina! – puso los ojos en blanco, parecía que en aquella casa ella era la única que sabía dónde estaban las cosas.

Al cabo del rato fue a la habitación de su hijo para comprobar si lo había encontrado y en cuanto entró en la habitación tuvo la maravillosa visión de Alexander intentado meter el caldero a presión en la maleta mientras Anne observaba el proceso sentada en la cama. Les echó a ambos de allí y se puso a arreglar el desastre que había hecho Alexander con el equipaje.

Quedó completamente horrorizada al ver el estado de arrugamiento de la ropa y los uniformes que había dentro de la maleta que ella había metido perfectamente doblados y planchados esa misma mañana. Los colocó encima de la cama y con un golpe de varita los dejó como se suponían que tenían que estar, que no era precisamente en el lamentable estado que estaban instantes antes, y se dispuso a meterlo todo en la maleta de nuevo, echando mano de todos sus poderes de madre para que todo cupiese.

Cuando terminó fue al salón, donde supuso que estaban sus hijos por el ruido que se oía desde el pasillo. Allí se los encontró jugando juntos, riendo y corriendo.

Una oleada de pánico la invadió al recordar lo que había pasado años atrás en las clases de magia a las que asistió su hijo un tiempo. ¿Y si pasaba lo mismo? Al fin y al cabo seguía siendo tres años menor que los chicos con los que iba a ir a clase. Al notar como alguien la abrazaba desde atrás dio un respingo pero al darse cuenta de que era su marido respiró tranquila.

– Todo irá bien, ya verás.

– Eso espero Roland, eso espero.

**IV**

Alexander miró impresionado a su alrededor. Él y sus padres se habían aparecido en un claro del bosque en medio del cual estaba el internado, claro en el que en esas fechas siempre desactivaban el hechizo que evitaba aparecerse en los terrenos del internado para que los alumnos pudiesen llegar sin demasiadas dificultades. Enormes árboles centenarios de verdísimas hojas les rodeaban. Con calma fueron hasta el edificio principal del internado, encontrándose cada vez entre más personas, todo magos presumiblemente, que iban al mismo lugar que ellos.

En cuanto entraron al vestíbulo del edificio una mujer, aparentemente una profesora, les indicó que debía dejar el equipaje del chico en un extremo de la enorme sala para que lo llevasen a su habitación junto con el equipaje del resto de estudiantes que llenaban la sala junto a sus familias.

Poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando, las familias se iban yendo poco a poco aunque las de los alumnos de primer año se resistían a dejarles solos tan pronto pero hasta ellos se fueron marchando con el paso del tiempo. Al final los padres de Alexander se tuvieron que ir también y llegó la inevitable despedida.

– Si quieres decirnos cualquier cosa mándanos una carta, ayer metí papel y sobres en tu maleta y recuerda que aquí no hay teléfonos por lo que sería inútil que preguntases por uno.

– Vale, papá.

–Cuídate mucho y come bien– Annelise le colocó el cuello de la camisa. – Y no cojas frío.

– Sí, mamá– miró a sus dos progenitores alternativamente y se echó a sus brazos abrazándoles. – Os echaré de menos. A Anne también, decídselo de mi parte.

Su madre le dio un beso y se despidieron de él hasta las vacaciones de navidad, en las que volvería a casa por un tiempo, aunque no el suficiente desde el punto de vista de sus padres.

En cuanto sus padres desaparecieron por la puerta se sintió terriblemente solo. Era la primera vez que iba a pasarse semanas sin ver a nadie de su familia y eso le asustaba un poco.

– ¿Te has perdido? – una chica de unos quince años se había acercado hasta él al verle solo. – ¿Has venido con tus padres a dejar a tu hermano mayor y no los encuentras?

– No, yo estudio aquí.

En ese momento llamaron a los estudiantes de primer año para explicarles las normas e indicarles cuales serían sus habitaciones, profesores y aulas por lo que Alexander dejó a la chica sola y con la boca abierta. Un niño tan pequeño no podía estudiar allí, era imposible.

**V**

Habían pasado ya seis meses del curso y Roland y Annelise se sorprendieron cuando les llegó una carta desde el internado de su hijo. El director quería hablar con ellos y les había pedido que fuesen en cuanto pudiesen y que le mandasen una carta avisándole de cuándo irían, por lo que allí estaban, una semana después, delante del edificio esperando a que alguien les fuese a recibir, como ponía en la carta que debían hacer para evitar que se perdiesen por el edificio aunque eso era imposible que sucediese ya que ambos había estudiado allí, aunque eso él no lo sabía porque solo llevaba siendo director cinco años.

Apenas llevaban esperando dos minutos escasos cuando el director apareció por la puerta y les indicó que le siguieran, irían a hablar a su despacho.

– Bienvenidos, soy el director Erick Kirschbaum, encantado.

El director Kirschbaum era un mago alto, de tez muy pálida, de mediana edad y con aspecto de ser terriblemente serio, cosa que realmente no era pero en el trabajo siempre intentaba serlo.

Entraron al despacho del director, que seguía siendo el mismo que hacía quince años, tan solo había pequeñas modificaciones en la decoración. Las calaveras que el anterior director había tenido en la pequeña biblioteca que ocupaba el fondo de la habitación habían sido sustituidas por astrolabios y pequeños catalejos, los sillones con feos estampados de flores que antes estaban a la derecha de la puerta habían dejado sitio a una mesa grande llena de mapas celestiales y a unos sillones de cuero negro que estaban a la izquierda de la puerta donde antes estaba la mesa. Estos cambios les llamaron la atención a los padres de Alexander que siempre habían creído, medio en serio medio en broma, que el despacho del director había tenido la misma decoración desde el principio de los tiempos.

Los tres se sentaron en los sillones y tras ponerse cómodos comenzaron a hablar.

– Su hijo no debería estar en primer curso.

– ¿Qué quiere decir? –Roland no sabía a qué punto quería llegar Kirschbaum.

– Se lo explicaré con detalle. En los seis meses de clases que llevamos su hijo ya ha adquirido todos los conocimientos del primer curso, pero no solo los de las clases en las que se matriculó, también en las que no ya que estudiaba por su cuenta esas asignaturas. Esto lo descubrimos hace poco, no podíamos creer que lo hiciese y que además pudiese hacer todo el trabajo que le mandaban sus profesores.

– Sabíamos que era superdotado pero no creímos que tanto, aunque al educarle en casa nos adaptábamos a sus necesidades y no podíamos comparar con cómo se desenvolvían otros niños– Annelise hizo una pausa. – ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos?

– Estuve hablando con sus profesores y llegamos a la conclusión que lo adecuado sería darle clases particulares además de las que dé con su curso para adaptarse a sus necesidades. Esto es algo que en los más de siete siglos de historia de esta escuela no ha sucedido nunca pero debido a las capacidades de su hijo me parece la única forma de darle una educación adecuada y que siga su ritmo de aprendizaje.

–De acuerdo. ¿Nosotros debemos hacer algo en especial o lo dejamos todo en sus manos? Ya sea hablar con él o hacer algo en especial cuando esté en casa por vacaciones.

–Déjenlo en nuestras manos– se levantó del sillón y les estrechó la mano a ambos.– Un placer hablar con ustedes, si sucede algo o hay novedades contactaré con ustedes.

Annelise y Roland se fueron de allí. Les daba la sensación de que más que haber ido allí para opinar sobre la educación de su hijo habían ido a escuchar lo que iban a hacer con ella sin poder opinar, aunque en su opinión la decisión del director era la adecuada. Roland cogió a su mujer de la cintura y la apretó levemente, dándoles ánimos. En cuanto salieron del edificio se desaparecieron. Debían volver a casa con Anne.

**VI**

Alexander miró todas las asignaturas de las que podría examinar en los Exámenes de Competencias Medias, es decir, casi todas las que se cursaban en aquel internado. De nuevo clavó la mirada en el papel informativo que le habían dado, como si no lo hubiese leído ya tres veces, como si no fuese consciente de que podía examinarse de hasta diez asignaturas y que debía elegir según lo que quisiese estudiar después. Nunca había pensado en qué quería estudiar cuando acabase los estudios medios, al fin y al cabo solo tenía trece años y creía que no le dejarían presentarse tan pronto.

Sus compañeros de habitación hablaban de sus notas de tercero, cosa que a él no le interesaba lo más mínimo ya que eso le quedaba muy lejos.

Por una vez en su vida deseaba estar en una habitación con gente de su mismo curso, no de su edad, con los que poder hablar de los ECM y charlar de lo que quería hacer en el futuro.

Un chico se acercó a su cama, era Rudolf. De vez en cuando charlaba con él de cosas sin demasiada importancia pero Alexander siempre estaba demasiado ocupado para prestarle demasiada atención y entablar una amistad propiamente dicha con él.

– ¿Qué miras con cara de preocupación?

– Los papeles de suscripción de los ECM. Aún no sé a cuáles presentarme. Aunque esto a ti te pilla un poco lejos aún, Rud.

El aludido asintió, todavía le faltaban otros dos años antes de que le tocase estar delante de esos mismos papeles eligiendo su futuro. Con curiosidad miró la lista de las asignaturas a las que Alexander se podía presentar si quería y no se sorprendió lo más mínimo al ver que eran muchas más de diez.

– ¿Por qué no te presentas a Música Mágica? Siempre te ha interesado mucho. Y a Pociones, también se te dan muy bien–Rud rememoró un día en el que Alexander le ayudó con un filtro que le salvó de suspender Pociones.

Alexander miró fijamente la lista y consideró lo que el chico le había dicho. ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo eran dos de las cosas que más le llamaban la atención y no solo como asignaturas entre otras tantas si no como posible Grado Superior que hacer.

– Creo que lo haré, gracias por tu consejo Rud.

Este le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, feliz de haberle ayudado, y se fue con sus amigos que le estaban llamando desde la puerta de la habitación. Alexander le contestó con otra sonrisa. Siempre le había caído bien aunque solo habían compartido clase un año ya que después de eso le habían adelantado un curso y más tarde otro, aunque habían seguido yendo a algunas clases juntos como a las de trigonometría. A veces lamentaba eso y las clases extras que había tenido que le habían impedido tener demasiado tiempo libre.

En cuanto este se fue Alexander buscó un bolígrafo y marcó todas las asignaturas que le pedían para entrar en los grados de Música Mágica y Pociones, añadiendo además Encantamientos y Lenguas Muertas, completando así las diez asignaturas a las que se podía presentar.

Feliz fue a darle el papel al director, que hacía las veces de tutor suyo, y en cuanto salió de su despacho se sintió liberado. Ya tenía una cosa menos por la que preocuparse.

**VII**

Las vacaciones de verano se acercaban peligrosamente y con ellas el momento de volver a casa junto con sus diez menciones en los ECM de los cuales sus padres aún no tenías noticia. Había cursado seis años de educación mágica básica en vez de cinco ya que no le habían dejado presentarse a los ECM antes de los trece años y al final había decidido que el año siguiente haría el Grado de música mágica. Ahora solo tenía que decidir qué cosas de las que había ido acumulando a lo largo del curso se llevaría a casa.

– ¡Aleeeeex! – su hermana pequeña entró como una tromba en su cuarto, sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta siquiera. – Necesito que me ayudes con una cosa.

– ¿Qué necesitas? – diligentemente se dispuso a hacer lo que le pidiese, como siempre. Pocas veces le negaba algo.

– Mi trabajo final de Historia de la Magia, me lo ha destrozado el gato de Sarah y no logro que quede bien con _reparo._

– ¿No podrías repetirlo y ya?

– No me da tiempo, es para dentro de una hora y son once folios. Alex, por favor.– le puso cara suplicante.

– En ese caso veamos qué puedo hacer.– contestó supirando.

Anna sacó el trabajo de una carpeta que había traído consigo y se los tendió a su hermano, que ya estaba con la varita en la mano. Examinó los papeles y se dio cuenta de que lo único que hacía falta era repetir el hechizo, ya que no había funcionado por la falta de potencia del anterior.

– _Reparo._

Los trozos de papel que estaban sin unir volvieron a ser uno con el resto de la hoja y la que estaba formando borrones, aparentemente por la saliva del gato, desapareció, dejando las hojas en perfecto estado y el texto legible al completo.

– Te debo la vida, hermano– le dio un abrazo y se fue tan rápido como había venido, dejando a Alexander solo de nuevo.

Este volvió a lo que le ocupaba antes de esa pequeña interrupción, es decir, a clasificarlo todo. Cogió un papel con garabatos y lo miró sin mucho interés, eso era basura; aquél juguetito de ingenio que estaba roto a la basura; ese libro que estaba debajo de una pila de papeles, ¿de dónde había salido ese libro?...

**VIII**

Alexander estaba tirado en la cama, con el brazo derecho encima de los ojos y sin saber muy bien qué hacer con su vida.

Había tardado tres años en sacarse el graduado en Pociones y tras otros tres años se había sacado el graduado en Música Mágica pero tras eso no sabía qué hacer. Había cursado en total seis años de estudios superiores que a un mago normal le llevaría hacerlos doce, era un genio, pero no sabía qué hacer.

Levantó un poco el brazo y echó una ojeada al montón de papeles que había encima de su mesa. Todos esos papeles eran cartas, cartas con ofertas de trabajo muy tentadoras para cualquiera menos para él. Él no quería trabajar en una empresa de pociones y tener un equipo de diez personas bajo su mando, no quería ser pianista en una famosa orquesta, ni tampoco quería ninguno de los otros trabajos con pagas exorbitadas y prestigio que le ofrecían, simplemente no los quería.

Llamaron flojito a la puerta de su habitación y después de que con un gruñido indicase a fuese quien fuese que podía pasar su madre entró con una carta en la mano.

– Es para ti. Del Conservatorio Mágico Nacional de Viena.

– ¿Y qué quieren de mí?

– No lo sé, no he abierto la carta.

Se la tendió y este con desgana la cogió. Se sentó en la cama y la abrió sin muchos miramientos, dejando el sobre a su lado y desdoblándola sin mucha paciencia.

Leyó una vez la carta. Y luego otra vez y una más. No se podía creer lo que estaba leyendo y su madre lo notó, al fin y al cabo no era normal que leyese tan lento y con la boca abierta de par en par como si se le hubiese salido la mandíbula.

– ¿Qué dice la carta?

– Me han elegido para una beca de un año allí. Es una beca importantísima, solo conceden dos al año y son ellos los que seleccionan a sus becados sin admitir peticiones de beca– seguía con cara de incredulidad, no se lo podía creer.

– ¿Y tú quieres estudiar allí?

– ¡Claro que sí, es el sueño de cualquier estudiante de música mágica! Es un curso para especializarse en Música Mágica Curativa y es imposible hacerlo en cualquier otro sitio…

Como cada vez que Alxender se ponía a hablar de Música Mágica Annelise desconectó. No entendía ni la mitad de lo que le estaba diciendo, a lo máximo que ella llegaba con ese tipo de magia era que se hacía tocando un instrumento y que servía para diferentes fines como curar o influir a la gente, cosa que estaba totalmente prohibido y que se penaba con la cárcel y con un hechizo que te impedía volver a usar este tipo de magia.

– ¿Y a qué esperas para contestarles?

Alexander saltó de la cama y fue corriendo al escritorio, pero con todos los papeles que había encima de él era imposible escribir. Sin mucha delicadeza tiró todo al suelo, dejándolo completamente libre y sacó de un pequeño cajoncito que tenía a la derecha papel y pluma, dispusiéndose a contestar inmediatamente.

Annelise salió del cuarto dejándole solo. Estaba feliz de que su hijo hubiese encontrado algo que quisiese hacer, era un gran cambio ya que se había pasado un mes, desde que acabó sus estudios, apático y sin ganas de nada. Con pasos largos fue hasta la cocina a por su varita, alguien tendría que hacer algo con los papeles del cuarto de Alexander, ¿no?

**IX**

Una figura apareció delante del internado, provocando el sobresalto de dos chicos que pasaban cerca de allí. Era Alexander que había ido a recoger a su hermana al final del curso porque sus padres estaban de viaje y no podían hacerlo.

Se adentró en el vestíbulo, buscando a Anne por toda la enorme sala. No estaba por ningún lado y tras unos minutos se comenzó a preocupar. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Al vislumbrar a Rud se acercó a él, quizás la hubiese visto.

– Rud, ¿has visto a mi hermana? No la encuentro por ninguna parte.

– ¿Alex? ¡Alex! ¡Hace siglos que no nos veíamos! – le dedicó una de sus sonrisas de buenazo. – La he visto en las escaleras hablando con el director, quizás siga allí.

– Muchas gracias Rud, ¿cómo estás?

– Bien–se giró cuando oyó cómo le llamaban unos amigos. –Lo siento pero me tengo que ir que yo y unos amigos del grado nos íbamos a ir juntos y parece que ya nos vamos.

– No pasa nada, llámame o mándame una carta a ver si quedamos algún día.

– ¡Lo haré! Adiós y cuídate.

– Adiós.

Tras despedirse de Rud Alexander se dirigió a las escaleras sorteando como podía a toda la gente, demasiada para su gusto, que había allí. Al llegar a ellas y comprobar que, efectivamente, Anne estaba allí hablando con el director se quedó mucho más tranquilo.

– Hola hermanita, por fin te encuentro– les miró a ella y al director. – ¿Interrumpo algo?

– No, es más, el director quería hablar contigo más que conmigo.

El aludido asintió y esto hizo que comenzase a tener curiosidad. ¿Qué podría querer de él? Hace un año que no estudiaba allí y no creía tener ningún asunto pendiente.

– Le estaba comentando a tu hermana que el año que viene tendremos una vacante en el departamento de Música Mágica porque el señor Masik se jubila y que ambos estuvimos de acuerdo cuando comentamos que un chico como tú sería perfecto para sucederle.

– ¿Me está ofreciendo un trabajo?

– Sí, aunque es elección suya aceptarlo o no.

Profesor, profesor de Música Mágica. Nunca se había planteado trabajar en una escuela y menos aún en el Internado Wienderwald pero la idea le seducía mucho. La enseñanza era algo que siempre le había llamado la atención, más que ser músico profesional o trabajar en un laboratorio haciendo pociones. Pero al fin y al cabo no era más que un crío que había acabado sus estudios hace una semana escasa y que no tenía nada de experiencia. Siguió pensando en la cuestión, sacando los pros y los contras, un rato hasta que decidió que sí, que por qué no lo iba a hacerlo, al fin y al cabo era algo que le parecía estupendo, educar a nuevas generaciones e intentar que se apasionasen tanto como él con los instrumentos.

– Creo que acepto su oferta.

Se dieron la mano y el director se fue tras avisarle que en tres días como máximo le habría llegado el contrato por correo. Alexander y Anne salieron del edificio, entonces Anne le comenzó a torpedear a base de preguntas.

– ¿Se lo puedo decir yo a mamá y papá? ¿Te habías planteado ser profesor? ¿Has conocido a alguna chica guapa en Viena?

Se notaba que llevaban varios meses sin hablar más que por esporádicas cartas y Alexander le prometió hablarle de todo eso al llegar a casa, pero antes debía callarse para que se pudiese concentrar bien para desaparecerlos a ambos, tras lo cual ella volvió a la carga y Alexander le contestó a todo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, por fin podía pasar algo de tiempo con ella.

**X**

Con escepticismo Alexander miró todas las maletas de su hermana. Parecía que había metido en ellas todo su cuarto, muebles incluidos.

– ¿No crees que son demasiadas cosas?

– No, ¿por qué lo dices?

– Por nada, por nada.

Cogió dos de las maletas y dio gracias al cielo de que las suyas ya llevasen un par de días en el internado porque si no le habría tocado hacer dos viajes para llevarlo todo.

– Bueno, vámonos ya.

Le ofreció el brazo a su hermana que se lo asió tras recoger la maleta y la mochila que quedaban. Acto seguido se encontraban en el internado y Anne se fue corriendo a saludar a sus amigas, dejándole a él con todas las maletas. Refunfuñando por lo bajo fue a dejarlas con el resto de maletas que había en el vestíbulo y se dirigió a su habitación.

Más que una habitación era un pequeño apartamento con una habitación, que en opinión de Alexander era demasiado grande; un salón, que al contrario que la habitación era muy pequeño; un baño perfecto para él ya que era sencillo, tal y como a él le gustaba, sin grandes bañeras ni enormes encimeras de piedra, y un pequeño despacho con una pequeña librería que ya había llenado con sus libros y una mesa que no le iba a durar ni dos días sin qu tuviese miles de papeles por encima.

Miró los papeles que tenía encima de la mesita del salón. Eran las fichas de los alumnos de su tutoría y su horario. Como hasta las tres no tenía nada que hacer se puso a ojear las fichas, descubriendo que en general la única asignatura que compartían sus alumnos era la que él impartía, Música Mágica.

Le parecían todos muy pequeños, ya que eran de primer año, y le daba la sensación de que ese no era su sitio aún pero él no era nadie para opinar sobre eso, él había entrado al internado cuando solo tenía ocho años, tres menos que ellos.

El reloj dio las tres y se apresuró a ir a su clase de presentación con su tutoría, cogiendo todas las fichas y su varita. En cuanto abrió la puerta del aula todos los alumnos se callaron. Dejó todo encima de la mesa del profesor y se situó delante de toda la clase de pie.

– Buenos días, soy Alexander Dämmen y este curso voy a ser vuestro profesor de Música Mágica y vuestro tutor– a sus oídos esto le sonó terriblemente trillado.

Una niña de pelo pajizo y ojos verdes levantó la mano, vacilante. Alexander le indicó con un gesto que podía hablar.

– ¿Es verdad que tienes veintiún años?

– Sí, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

En ese mismo instante la clase se revolucionó y le comenzaron a llegar preguntas desde todos los puntos del aula. Alexander puso orden como pudo y comenzó a contestar todas las preguntas que le hacían, siempre que no fuesen muy indiscretas o excesivamente personales, con una sonrisa en los labios.

En cuanto la clase acabó y todos los chicos se fueron del aula él se fue a la sala de profesores, básicamente porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Aún se le hacía raro entrar allí sin que estuviese buscando a un profesor, no se hacía a la idea de que él también se podría sentar en los enormes sofás que allí había y mirar con prepotencia a los alumnos que le fuesen a buscar allí, aunque lo de la prepotencia se lo podía ahorrar.

– ¿Qué tal con tus alumnos? – el director se le había acercado. – ¿Te han dado mucha guerra?

– No, son unos chicos estupendos aunque hablan bastante. Espero que no me en mucha guerra durante el curso.

– En ese caso le dejo, que tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós señor Dämmen.

El director se fue por donde había venido, saliendo de la sala y yendo a su despacho, o eso le parecía a Alexander por la dirección que había tomado. Este se acercó a los demás profesores y se puso a hablar con ellos de sus alumnos y a escuchar anécdotas de otros años, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ya le gustaba ser profesor y no había hecho más que empezar, esperaba que eso no cambiase y que pudiese dar clase durante muchos años y contar anécdotas graciosas tal y como se las estaban contando a él en ese instante. Eso es lo que quería, estaba absolutamente seguro de ello.


End file.
